Via Lactea
by CLorena
Summary: Edward conoce al amor de su vida en una enorme fiesta, completamente borracho.Se enamoran desde el momento en que se cruzan sus miradas, Dan paso a su deseo,sin siquiera saber sus nombres. Habia mucho tiempo para conocerse cuando amaneciera ¿O tal vez no?
1. Chapter 1

**Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mio**

* * *

**.**

**Vía**** Láctea**

…

.

_Llevo tu voz en mi voz, grabada con aerosol, tu beso fantasma pegado en mi labio inferior, y el mapa de tu desnudez._

_..._

Ya no sabe ni donde esta, ni quien es. (El alcohol, le confundió el cerebro) Lo único de lo que esta conciente es de que la mujer mas hermosa que ha visto en su vida, lo esta besando apasionadamente, luchando por quitarle la camiseta.

Están tan borrachos que el piso se mueve y las paredes hacen un complot para golpearles las extremidades. Tan borrachos que no saben sus nombres y se están tocando como si fueran la persona de mas confianza en su vida. Tan borrachos que los botones de sus ropas, tienen que romperse para liberarlos.

Su camiseta cae, al igual que la de ella, seguida de más besos, se acarician, se están amando, aunque apenas se conozcan desde hace dos horas. El sabe que ella es LA CHICA, la única de ahora en adelante.

Lo supo desde que la vio entrar por la puerta.

Entramos en una habitación, que para suerte era una recamara. No me fije en el decorado, lo único que me importa es que tiene una cama, pues la chica acaba de besarle el pecho recién descubierto y le ha hecho perder la razón de nuevo.

La habitación parecía un horno, nuestros alientos se mezclaban en apasionados besos, interrumpiéndose por los continuos jadeos que salían de nuestros ya muy rojos labios.

Empecé a bajar la falda de mi futura esposa (Si que volaba rápido su imaginación.) ella me miro con sus grandes y cafés ojos enturbiados por la pasión y una sonrisa extrañamente tímida debido a la situación. Sentí mi corazón palpitar alocado, y la bese apasionadamente, deshaciéndome de la estorbosa prenda.

La recosté en la cama delicadamente y comencé a besar cada parte de su cuerpo a la que no tuve acceso antes. Ella se retorcía y gemía cada poco tiempo.

Con un empujón me hizo cambiar de posición.

Me miro coquetamente, y casi deliro. Su conjunto rosado, combinaba con el rubor de sus mejillas, y su cabeza ladeada dejaba caer su cabello marrón por su hombro, enmarcando su hermoso rostro.

Ella era perfecta, e iba a ser mía para siempre, y no era el exceso de Whisky el que me hacia pensar eso.

Comenzó a besar mi pecho, su boquita dejaba rastros húmedos por todo mi cuerpo, mientras sus pequeñas manos recorrían mis costados. Tome su cabeza sin poder contenerme, y la arrastre hasta mis labios.

Necesitaba besar sus embriagantes labios. Me beso el cuello, mordiéndome, haciéndome enloquecer de deseo. Yo le recorría los muslos y la espalda, con manos desesperadas y posesivas.

Comenzó su descenso de nuevo, besando mi pecho y mi abdomen suavemente, hasta llegar a mi cinturón, donde mi más que notable erección, gritaba por ella.

- Creo que alguien quiera salir a jugar. – Susurro seductoramente, provocando que su frío aliento le hiciera cosquillas a mi bajo vientre.

Solté un gruñido y volví a ponerle bajo de mi, quería que sienta el efecto que provocaba en mi, ella gimió y juntos sus labios con los míos violentamente. Hundió sus dedos en mi cabello, acariciándolo y dejándome fascinado.

Le quite el corpiño, y casi llore de placer cuando ella se mordió un labio, esperando mi aprobación.

- Eres por mucho la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo.- Le dije con la voz ronca y la mirada intensa llena de amor y pasión.

Mi pantalón al igual que sus bragas desaparecieron tan rápido que en verdad, no se no donde acabaron. Solo podía pensar, en la chica y yo teniendo el mejor sexo de mi vida, en la chica gimiendo, en la chica y sus caderas moviéndose con las mías.

El orgasmo al que llegamos, fue tan increíble, que me dejo sin aliento y tan exhausto que lo único que pude hacer fue acurrucarla en mis brazos y cerrar los ojos.

- Te amo – le susurre tiernamente al oído, me rei de lo ridículo de la situación.

Me había enamorado de una completa extraña.

Ella sonrío, y me beso debajo del mentón, igual se veía cansada – Es extraño, pero yo igual te amo - Sonreímos y caímos en un profundo sueño.

No sabíamos nuestros nombres, ni donde vivíamos, ni nada sobre nosotros. Eso no importaba ahora, había mucho tiempo en la mañana, para conocernos.

Nos dormimos placidamente en los brazos del otro.

…

- ¡Edward! – Una fuerte voz masculina, me gritaba al oído, fastidiando mi sueño.- ¡Edward! – Ahora comenzaba a sacudirme violentamente.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, gracias a dios las cortinas estaban corridas.

Mire a mi hermano Emmett mirarme burlonamente, y recordé mi situación. Me sonroje furiosamente (Algo raro)

- Alguien tuvo mucha acción anoche. – Dijo maliciosamente, mirando al otro lado de la cama insinuantemente.

Mierda, ojala no haya despertado a la chica. Voltee rápidamente, para taparla por si no lo estaba y sentí la peor sensación de mi vida. (Como si un balde agua fría te congelara de pies a cabeza.)

No estaba.

Ni ella, ni su ropa, ni nada.

* * *

..

**Cancion: **Via Lactea - Zoè

Un nuevo fic. Debo decir que va a ser cortito. Es un miniminific :P

Practicamente va a tratar de Edward y su busqueda por la chica misteriosa...¿Quien sera? x)

Saludos.


	2. Determinaciòn

Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío.

* * *

**.**

**Determinación**

**...**

_LLevo el prisma de tus ojos en mi casco de astronauta y la timida aurora de tus celulas_

_Y todas las noches bajo la via lactea parecen eternas si tu no estas._

_.._

-¿Que haces? ¿Qué buscas? ¿Qué te pasa? – Emmet me atosigaba con sus estupidas preguntas, mientras yo buscaba cualquier rastro de la chica por todo el cuarto.

Aun no se me quitaba la sensación de miles de cristales clavándose en mi estomago, sentí mi cara fría y estaba aturdido.

Me reí nerviosamente.

Debo parecer bastante idiota, vestido solo con un boxer, totalmente despeinado y corriendo de una esquina a otra revolviendo todo en busca de algo que me indique que estoy siendo paranoico y que la chica esta por algún lado.

_Nada_

Nada

¡NADA!

No había nada de la chica por ningún lado.

-¿Te gustaría decirme que buscas? Pareces un imbecil -Me pare en seco ignorando de nuevo a mi hermano. Tenia que buscarla, talvez este afuera.

Con esa nueva idea salí de la habitación rápidamente.

Ya había recorrido unos metros cuando recordé que iba semidesnudo.

Regrese apresuradamente, haciendo caso omiso a las carcajadas de Emmett. No tenía tiempo para sus estupideces. Me vestí rápidamente, y baje corriendo.

Había todavía algunos siguiendo la fiesta y otros que solamente estaban dormidos por todos lados. Corrí por cada lugar en la casa y el jardín, y nada.

¡Mierda! Patee un árbol frustrado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por que se había ido? No encontraba lógica en esto.

Pero nada había sido lógico desde que la vi.

- Edward hermano, ¿Qué pasa? En serio me estas asustando – Me dijo mi hermano viendo mi estado de desgracia, me senté en el portón de la casa rentada.

- Se fue, Emm – Le dije trastornado.

- ¿Quién se fue? – Se notaba la impaciencia en su voz. No me importo, estaba en un estado de incredulidad alarmante.- La vida, el alcohol, tus erecciones… ¿Que? - casi grito.

- El amor de mi vida – musite sin darme cuenta.

No se escucho nada más después de esa declaración.

Voltee a verlo después de diez segundos de silencio, tenia la cara en blanco y me miraba con los ojos como platos.

Y entonces rompió en carcajadas.

- ¿El (Jajaja) a…mor de (jajaja) tu vida? – Reía tan fuerte que algunas personas asomaron su cabeza por la puerta.- Tu… eres… tan gay Eddy – Finalizo y siguió riendo como un maniaco.

Bien, ahora estaba dolido, frustrado, preocupado, y humillado.

Genial. Dios me ama.

Solté un gruñido de fastidio y subí por las demás cosas que había dejado en el cuarto. Cuando llegara a mi casa, pensaría que hacer. Mis cosas estaban regadas por el cuarto, comencé a buscarlas.

¿Mi billetera?

Debajo de la cama.

¿Mi celular?

A lado de la puerta

¿Mi cinturón?

A lado del armario, y un brazalete.

¿Mi Chamarra?

En la… ¿Un brazalete?

Regrese y tome el brazalete de oro que reposaba en el piso, mi corazón retumbo fuertemente, era de ella.

Lo guarde en mi bolsillo acariciándolo con cariño, como si fuera la chica en si.

Ahora me reprochaba el no haber preguntado su nombre.

Iba a ser casi imposible que nos volviéramos a encontrar, por que iba a ser casi imposible hallar a alguna persona que la conozca de la fiesta. Habían invitado a seis universidades a ella, habían casi dos mil (Quizás mas) personas en la fiesta.

Salí por la puerta para encontrarme a Emmett aun revolcándose de risa en el piso. Lo patee débilmente para que se callara. No funciono. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y se agarraba los costados.

Me apunto con el dedo y grito:

- Completamente Gay – y volvió a reírse.

Le hice una señal grosera con el dedo y me fui a mi carro.

Durante el camino a mi casa pensé en mi situación. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Que imbecil había sido, al no preguntarle su nombre, quería golpearme contra el volante por mi estupidez.

Llegue a mi casa cinco minutos antes que Emmett. Y si, todavía se estaba burlando de mí.

Tome una ducha y me senté en nuestra sala a pensar.

¿Por qué la chica se había ido? ¿Por que no me había dejado algo? Podía haber dejado una nota:

"Ey chico desconocido, soy fulanita de tal y este es mi numero. No me pude quedar. Disculpa."

Que tan difícil era eso. Me jale el cabello frustrado.

Recordé sus palabras después de hacer el amor, por que habíamos hecho el amor, no había sido solo sexo de borrachos. Yo la amaba y ella me amaba a mí. Estaba completamente seguro de eso.

Ahora que la sorpresa se estaba diluyendo, me sentía mal.

Muy, muy mal.

Recordaba sus labios, su cuerpo, sus caricias, su hermoso ojos cafés. No nos habíamos presentado por que desde que nuestros ojos conectaron através de toda una pista de baile, sentimos que nos conocíamos de toda la vida.

Una idea cruzo mi cerebro rápidamente, dejándome con un nuevo sentimiento.

Preocupación.

¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si había salido por algo y le había pasado algo? Ni siquiera tenía su nombre para buscarla en los hospitales.

Ahora me sentía horrible: me dolía la cabeza por la resaca, tenia un nudo en el estomago por la preocupación, me sentía dolido por la posibilidad de que se fue por que no le importaba (Llámenle ego o como quieran pero esta era la menos probable para mi.) y estaba angustiado:

Una noche junto a ella y ya sentía que no podía respirar si no estaba. Tenía cada parte de su cuerpo impregnada en mí, y la veía por todos lados.

Tal vez la resaca me estaba haciendo delirar, tal vez la combinación de whiskey y vodka provocaba demencia, no lo se, pero ahora todo lo que pasaba en mi cerebro era ella y sus condenadamente maravillosos ojos.

- ¿En serio estas mal? – Me pregunto mi hermano viendo como me jalaba el cabello por la frustración. Asentí con la cabeza, sabia que ya no se iba a burlar de mi, ahora el estaba haciendo el papel de hermano mayor preocupado por su hermanito.- Tranquilo, come algo para que no sientas tanto la resaca y luego pensamos que hacer. – Me dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras me paraba para ir a la cocina.

Estaba terminando de hacerme un Sándwich cuando escuche los suaves pasos de Alice (Mi hermanita.) bajar por las escaleras.

- Te vez fatal – fue su sentencia al verme apoyado en la meseta de la cocina, rodee los ojos con fastidio con mi boca llena. Mire extrañado su atuendo, demasiado apagado y poco _Alice._

- ¿Por qué tan seria? – Le pregunto Emmet notando su vestimenta igual. Alice tenía puesto un vestido hasta la rodilla negro y poco maquillaje.

- Voy a acompañar a Jasper a el funeral de un tío – Dijo suavemente, robando un trago de mi jugo de naranja. - Vamos a venir aquí después, con su hermana ¿Hay algún problema?- Negamos con la cabeza.

- Dale el pésame a Jazz de mi parte - Dije. Jazz me caía realmente bien, era un buen amigo y la mejor persona para ser el novio de mi hermanita.

Escuchamos el sonido de un automóvil aparcando en la entrada y Alice se despidió.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos de nuevo, sobre la chica, siempre sobre ella ya no podía hacer otra cosa mas que pensar en ella.

Fui a mi habitación y escuche música mientras ponía en orden mis ideas. Saque el brazalete y lo acaricie distraídamente. Por lo menos tenia una parte de ella conmigo.

Tenía eso y miles de recuerdos de la noche que pasamos juntos.

…

Media hora después escuche a Emmet subir las escaleras.

Entre a mi cuarto sin tocar, como suele hacer. Y me miro unos segundos como tanteando mi estado de animo.

-Y bien ¿Qué vas a hacer? Para recuperar al "Amor de tu vida" – Me dijo haciendo énfasis en amor de tu vida. Lo mire unos segundos y la determinación cayo en mí fuertemente.

- Voy a buscarla y la voy a encontrar – Le dije firmemente. Esa era mi decisión, yo la amaba y la quería conmigo para siempre. Emmet comenzo a parlotear sobre formas de dar con ella.

Pero yo ya no podia concentrarme en nada, por que de nuevo sus ojos me miraban desde la ventana.

Me encogi mentalmente al recordar lo bien que se sentian sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Mire mi cama y trague dificilmente.

Esta noche iba a ser una tortura.

.

* * *

Gracias por sus review y sus favoritos y alertas :)

La historia va a tener aprox. 6 capitulos tal vez menos.

XOXO


	3. Optimismo

**Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mio**

* * *

**.**

**Optimismo**

…

_Y todas las noches desde mi ventana, conjuro tu nombre inmortal_

_._

Podía hacer esto. Podía encontrar a mi chica.

Me repetía eso una y otra vez, como si fuera un conjuro que la aparecería delante de mi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mire el reloj nuevamente, eran las 15:32. Emmett ya se había tardado, me dijo que estaría aquí a las 15:30.

Seguramente se había quedado distraído con Rosalie.

Si, Rosalie era la hermana desconocida de Jazz, era encantadora pero ahora no estaba para conocer nuevas personas. Solo para encontrar personas, bueno, solo para encontrar a una en particular.

- Disculpa por la tardanza hermanito, conseguí tres – Mi hermano entro en ese momento junto con la susodicha, y arrojo en mi regazo tres enormes anuarios. Había decidido empezar mirando los anuarios de las seis universidades que habían sido invitadas a la fiesta, descarte mi universidad por que si mi chica estuviera ahí yo lo sabría.

- Gracias. – Dije con voz ronca, estaba un poco aturdido por la falta de sueño. Había sido completamente inútil el intentar dormir en la noche, no pude, no dejaba de verla por todos lados, creo que me estaba volviendo loco. Estaba completamente obsesionado con la chica,

- Yo mirare este y buscare a las chicas de cabello castaño.- Dijo la hermana de Jasper. Le sonreí agradecidamente, mientras Emmett se sentaba a su lado.

Ellos habían hecho clic desde que descubrieron que les encantaban los autos tanto como a Bugs Bunny le encantan las zanahorias.

Desde ayer andaban de aquí para aya hablando y haciendo todo tipo de cosas. Me alegraba por Emmet pero en este momento no podía prestar atención a ellos, ni aunque quisiera.

Termine el primer anuario y me dirigí hasta el segundo, Pasaba las paginas rápidamente, ya que si ella estaba ahí mis ojos la captarían de forma inmediata.

Cerré mis ojos unos segundos, cuando ya estaba por la mitad del anuario. En verdad estaba cansado, pero no podía dormir. La necesitaba demasiado.

Recosté mi cabeza en la parte superior del sofá, mi cabeza me estaba doliendo demasiado.

- ¿Estas bien? – La voz de Emmett me saco de mi estado de aturdimiento, le hice una seña con la mano para darle a entender que no pasaba nada.

No le iba a decir que la chica me veía dentro de mi cabeza, pensaría que estoy loco.

Recre el primer momento en que nuestros ojos conectaron, solo para calmar mis ansias de verla.

…

_- __¿Viste a la chica que acaba de entrar? – Mi amigo Mike se encontraba impresionado también por la belleza que acababa de entrar por la entrada principal._

_Asentí con la cabeza, y vacíe de una vez mi séptimo vaso de whiskey en la noche. Quise dirigir mi vista de nuevo a la chica pero ella ya no estaba en el lugar de antes._

_Continúe__ tomando y contando bromas estupidas con mis amigos._

_- Ahí esta la chica.- Mike casi brinco de la emoción, lo mire divertido, el estaba a un paso de estar completamente ebrio.- Voy a invitarla a bailar –Terminando de hablar camino hacia ella, mas bien corrió hacia ella. Voltee para verlo ponerse en ridículo y me tope con unos grandes ojos chocolate que me miraban desde el otro lado de la pista. _

_Era la chica y tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto._

_Nos miramos con el semblante asombrado unos minutos, pude ver que Mike le hablaba tratando de flirtear con ella, pero esta lo estaba ignorando._

_Ambos estábamos ignorando a todas las personas alrededor, ahora solo existíamos ella, yo y la corriente eléctrica que me recorría en este momento, como si estuviéramos conectándonos. Algo estaba pasando._

_Una sonrisa adorno sus preciosos labios y yo no pude más que responderle. Desviamos la vista, pero silenciosamente habíamos hecho una promesa._

_Nos encontraríamos pasara lo que pasara, había algo más que atracción entre nosotros. Lo sentía. _

_¿Si no que mas seria esa sensación que me recorrió al verla sonreír?_

Regrese a la realidad cuando escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse estrepitosamente. Dando paso a Alice "_el huracán con problemas de ahorro"_, y Jasper _"Tengo familia que nadie conoce"_

- Edward, Mike dice que le hables. Quiere contarte sus anotaciones – Me informo rodando los ojos, antes de dirigirse a la cocina a prepararse el almuerzo.

Dos importantes y vitales ideas se me vinieron a la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Primera:

- No te atrevas a tocar ningún aparato o instrumento para cocinar. – Emmett y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo, Alice era la peor cocinera del mundo, la última vez que preparo sopa instantánea quemo el microondas e inundo la cocina. ¿Como llego a ese resultado? No lo sabemos, pero hemos aprendido la lección:

Alice **jamás** vuelve a cocinar nada en esta casa.

- Jasper va a cocinar – Exclamo molesta mi hermanita. Haciendo que Rosalie estalle en risas.

Y Segunda y más importante que una cocina echada a perder:

¡Mike debe saber el nombre de la chica!

Me tire en rápidamente hacia el inalámbrico que estaba a un costado del sillón, dando un salto al estilo clavadista olímpico, que dejo a mis espectadores impresionados, y si, también asustados.

El tono de espera sonó seis veces antes de que mi amigo conteste.

- Bueno.-

- Mike, necesito que me digas algo. – Mi tono era lleno de esperanza.- ¿Te acuerdas de la chica a la que pretendiste ligarte ayer y no pudiste? -

- Uh ¿Si? –

- Conseguiste aunque sea su nombre – Cruce los dedos, casi brincando de la expectación. Emmett se reía de mi, pero no me importaba.

- Uh, no lo recuerdo – Mierda. ¡QUE IMBECIL no se acordaría del nombre de semejante belleza! Solté un gruñido de molestia.

- Trata de acordarte, por favor. Es importante – Mi tono había sido amenazante, y ahora estaba serio.

- Umm, creo que era Issela, o Isabel, Arabella, Elizabeth, Bellatrix, – Genial, estaba diciendo nombres de personajes de libros.- No lo recuerdo muy bien –

- Genial, Mike gracias – Colgué tan rápido que Mike ni se pudo despedir.

- Supongo que no se acuerda. – Comento Emmett, parándose para ir a vigilar a Alice.

- No, es un idiota. –

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras yo terminaba de ojear el último anuario.

- Mañana puedo traer los anuarios que faltan, tengo amigas en las demás universidades. Aparte se de buena fuente que también asistió un grupo de estudiantes de Phoenix, preguntare por alguien de la descripción de tu chica.- En serio, ¿Por que jazz nunca había presentado a su hermana gemela perdida?

Era en verdad una buena persona.

- Te apruebo totalmente como cuñada. – Le dije seriamente, agradecido por su ayuda, ella se sonrojo levemente.

- No sabia que le querías bajar el novio a tu hermanita.- Rebatió burlonamente. Me reí fuertemente.

Emmett y los demás aparecieron portando nuestro almuerzo.

Comimos y mi mente se separo un poco de mi ansiedad por encontrar a la chica.

Me hallaba en un estado optimista, Iba a encontrarla pasara lo que pasara. La tierra no pude habérsela tragado. Aparte tenia la ayuda de todos. Esto seria cuestión de un par de días, tal vez una semana.

Sonreí optimista.

Podía hacer esto. Podía encontrar a mi chica.

* * *

...

Ya conté los capítulos, el minific tendrá siete capítulos, ya llevamos tres…

El siguiente cap. se llamara: _**Zombie**_

Saludos. Gracias por los review. :)


	4. Zombie

**Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.**

* * *

**.**

**Zombie**

…

_._

_Y a veces llora mi piel__, cuando se empaña de anhelo._

_Se infla mi mente con tantos recuerdos, que ya no me puedo dormir._

_._

3 semanas, 4 días, y tantas horas como punzadas de añoranza, habían pasado, desde aquella noche, donde mi vida se había entrelazado de forma permanente con una completa desconocida.

Había buscado en todos los anuarios de las universidades que habían asistido, y en otros de algunas que mire solo por si acaso.

Resultado: Absolutamente nulo.

Hable con varias de las chicas y chicos de la fiesta, algo estupido, ya que ¿Cuántas chicas de cabello castaño y ojos cafés existían? Millones. Al parecer ellos no entendieron, ni vieron, lo única que era esta en particular, si se hubieran percatado, no la hubieran olvidado.

Como el Idiota de Mike.

Solté un bufido molesto, como siempre que Mike aparecía en mis pensamientos. Lo había presionado hasta hacerlo sentir culpable por no acordarse de el nombre.

Saque el brazalete de mi bolsillo. Siempre lo llevaba conmigo, me hacia la búsqueda un poco menos dolorosa. Lo enrede entre mis dedos y lo bese ausentemente.

Mis expectativas se habían debilitado un poco, pensé que la búsqueda no seria tan extensa. Pero todavía no me daba por vencido, esperanza se había convertido en mi segundo nombre.

Gracias a Dios Emmet no leía mentes, me hubiera pegado de nuevo un papel que diga gay en la espalda.

Prendí la televisión de manera inconsciente, no quería verla pero no se me ocurría que otra cosa hacer, en este momento no tenia ninguna plan de rescate. Mire el noticiero.

_Bla, bla, bla__, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla… _Nada interesante_._

Me pase la mano por los ojos, me ardían un poco debido a la falta de sueño.

Mire hacia el reloj, Emmett llegaría con nuestras primas alrededor de las siete, todavía faltaba un poco. Esperaba que ellas me dieran nuevas ideas, desde el abandono de Alice y Rosalie mi cerebro se había secado.

Si, Rose y Alice se habían ido, al igual que Jasper

Las dos se fueron a Phoenix con la familia de Jasper. De eso hace una semana, regresan en tres días días. Cuando se cumpliera un mes que mi corazón había sido robado y escondido.

Lo único bueno que salía de ese imprevisto viaje es que iban a ver si alguien concordaba con la descripción de mi chica.

Mire el brazalete y lo acaricie delicadamente con mi dedo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrarla? ¿Por qué no existían brújulas como la de _Jack Sparrow_? Así al menos sabría que dirección tomar.

Escuche pasos en la entrada principal y supuse que seria Emmett con mis primas. Volví a besar el brazalete, tenia tanta ansiedad por ver a mi chica que pienso que me estoy volviendo loco.

- Bien, aquí tenemos a nuestra propia versión de Smeagol. – La atronadora voz de Emmett me sobresalto.- Si se quedan quietas, en unos segundo comenzara a gritar "Mi tesoro, Oh mi tesoro" – Unas risas femeninas celebraron el estupido chiste de Emmett.

Gruñí y me pare para recibir a mis primas metiendo el brazalete en mi pantalón. Venían de Alaska para pasar lo que quedaba de las vacaciones en nuestra casa.

- Vaya, pareces un Zombie. – Me dijo Tanya, la verdad es que mi aspecto debe ser el de un vagabundo, me he descuidado completamente, llevaba aproximadamente tres días sin rasurarme y mis ojeras deben ser mas que visibles, ya que mis horas de sueño se habían reducido a un par por día debido a el insomnio.

Estaba hecho un completo desastre.

- Es Smeagol, no Zombie, no impongas tus ideas extrañas. – Le espeto burlonamente mi hermano _querido_. Desde que se había ido Rosalie, no paraba de molestarme. Según el si yo no estuviera como idiota con complejo de Scooby Doo, obsesionado con un brazalete y una chica misteriosa, el podía haberse ido con ellos.

Tenía razón. Pero no me importaba, se que solo lo dijo por que estaba molesto. Luego se disculpo, pero no había dejado de molestarme.

Mis primas me convencieron de salir a cenar, poniendo como excusa que luego hablaríamos de formas de encontrar a mi chica. Tanya y Kate habían quedado enamoradas de lo que ellas denominaron "La Búsqueda por mi amor"

…

- Podrías poner avisos en Internet, todo el mundo ve los anuncios en Internet. – Aconsejo Kate, mientras comíamos en un restaurante Italiano, que se encontraba a unas cuadras de nuestra casa.

- No se me había ocurrido eso. – ¡Era una excelente idea! ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?

Claro, por que desde que ella se fue mi cerebro dejo de funcionar. Era vital encontrarla para que mi mundo volviera a estar estable.

- Todavía, se me hace estupido que no le hayas preguntado ni su nombre. – Irina seguía regañándome por lo mismo, alimentando mi remordimiento por ser tan idiota. - No quisiera ser pesimista, pero si le interesara, ya hubiera hecho algo por encontrarte. – Ella estaba siendo mi martirio por el momento. Bajaba mi optimismo hasta el piso.

- No le hagas caso, esta en estado "Odio el amor" por que se peleo con Laurent. – Bromeo Tanya, ganándose una mirada asesina de su hermana mayor.

El resultado de esta cena, fue un desequilibrio a mi optimismo que me dejo cansado mentalmente, aunque tenía buenas ideas para llevar acabo al día siguiente.

Así que no había sido una perdida total.

Me cambie de ropa una vez llegue a mi habitación e intente dormir, de nuevo solo lo conseguí un par de horas. Pero esta vez no solo la chica me hizo despertarme con pesadillas un poco funestas, si no también un molesto pitido.

Mire por todos lados buscándole el origen del insistente sonido, era mi celular.

Mire la pantalla y vi que era Alice, seguro quería saber como estaba. Conteste con voz patosa y tapándome los ojos con mi brazo.

- Bueno. – Ella soltó un chillido entusiasta que hizo que separe el celular un poco para no aumentar mi dolor de cabeza.

-¿Adivina que?- Solté un gruñido exasperado, que no entendía Alice que no estaba para juegos. -¡Creo que encontré a tu chica!- Literalmente salte de la emoción, sentí una sonrisa abrirse paso por mi cara, mientras la esperanza volvió rápidamente.

Alice, es la mejor hermanita del mundo.

* * *

...

Disculpen si hay alguna falta o error, voy apuradisisisima :S

Gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. :)

El siguiente Cap se llamara: **Esperanza**

Besoos


	5. Esperanza

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

* * *

**Esperanza**

…

_Y en la alfombra de tus sueños__, soy el rayo vagabundo _

_Y desmaya y adolece pero no se apaga._

_.._

- ¿En serio? – Le pregunte incrédulo.- ¿Como? ¿Donde? ¿Cuando? –

- Tranquilo, no se como se llama todavía, pero esta con el grupo que viajo de Phoenix, Seth el primo de Jasper, me dijo de una chica que concordaba perfectamente con la descripción y que había asistido a la fiesta, en realidad habían dos, pero el me dijo que esa era mas probable, ya que la otra no fue a la fiesta y es su propia hermana...-

- ¿Dónde estas? Voy saliendo. – La corte entusiasmado, vistiéndome con una mano.

- La chica esta ahí, nosotros estamos subiendo al avión para viajar hoy mismo y estar contigo, los primos de Jasper decidieron regresar. – Deje de vestirme en cuanto deduje que iba a tener que esperar que llegue Alice para que pueda salir a buscar a la chica.- Ya se encuentran mucho mejor y me dicen que dejaron asuntos pendientes ahí... – Siguió con su charla hasta que les llamaron para abordar el avión. Alice llegaría a las 9 am.

Bien. ¿Y ahora que hago?

Me sentía en un estado eufórico y estaba hiperactivo por la expectativa de recuperar, al fin, a mi chica.

¡Demonios! Estaba ansioso de, por fin, conocer su nombre, y volver a ver la hermosa cara de mi amor, de poder besar sus labios y poderme sumir en sus maravillosos ojos chocolate.

Estaba verdaderamente ansioso y emocionado.

Decidí arreglarme para gastar tiempo… y por que enserio lo necesitaba. Mi chica no iba ni siquiera a reconocerme si me viera en este momento, con mi barba sin afeitar y mi apariencia de vagabundo.

Tarde media hora en quedar como una persona y no como en un zombie sacado de _Residen Evil._ Y ahora me quedaba hora y media, y no tenia la menor idea de que hacer. Me sentía como un niño que sabe que le van a dar un regalo y no aguanta las ansias.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente, iba a hacerme el desayuno mas largo de mi vida. ¡Necesitaba quemar horas!

- ¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con "Smeagol"?! – El grito que soltó Tanya al verme entrar a la cocina, hizo que saltara de forma ridícula y que sus hermanas y mi hermano rompieran en carcajadas.

- Mierda, Tanya casi haces que me de un infarto. – Le reproche con una mano en mi agitado corazón, en verdad pensé que seguían durmiendo.

- Disculpa, no pude evitarlo. – Dijo entre risas.- Toma estos _Hot Cakes_, como disculpa.- Demonios, ahora no iba a poder hacer mi desayuno de una hora. Tome asiento mientras las últimas risas se extinguían y comencé a comer mi desayuno.

- ¿A que se debe el honor de que, por fin, te hayas bañado? – Pregunto Emmett con pomposidad.

Rodee los ojos, ¡Claro que me había bañado!

- ¿A que se debe el que estén despiertos tan temprano? – Pregunte ignorando a mi hermano.

Me explicaron que querían ir a comprar algunas cosas para viajar a la playa en la tarde, también me preguntaron si quería ir.

- No puedo. – Conteste sonriendo, preparándome para soltar la bomba.- Hoy llega Alice y cree que encontró a mi chica. –

- ¡¿En serio?! –

- ¡Al fin! –

- ¡Excelente! -

- ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo lo hizo? Debe de haber millones de chicas igual.-

- Bueno, mi última esperanza eran las chicas de Phoenix. – Le conteste a Irina, encogiéndome de hombros. –Si no esta entre ellas, se la trago la tierra.-

Terminamos de comer y las acompañe a sus compras, así perdería mas tiempo y la espera no se me haría larga.

Cuando dieron las nueve comencé a mirar compulsivamente mi celular esperando la llamad de mi hermanita.

A las 9:30 finalmente sonó.

- Estas enfermo. – Declaro Emmett cuando salte sobre mi celular, sin esperar el segundo timbre.

- ¿Donde? – Pregunte sin esperar que conteste.

- Gracias, amor yo también te extrañe. –

- Por favor Alice.-

- Espera, vamos a dejar a los primos de Jazz en su apartamento y voy por ti. – Y colgó. Si, la malvada duende obsesionada con la moda, me colgó dejándome igual que antes.

Alice llego a las 10:30 a la casa.

- Súbditos, ya llego su reina.- Grito desde la puerta con una mano en la puerta y otra en sus caderas, su sonrisa era amplia.

- Gracias a Dios. –

Camino hacia la sala y todos nos reunimos ahí. Yo por necesidad de información y los demás por la curiosidad de saber las noticias de Alice sobre mi chica.

- Dinos que tienes para nosotros, Agente Alli.- Dijo de forma ridícula Kate, haciendo reír a todos, menos a mí, que estaba demasiado ansioso.

- Bien. Cuando paso lo de la muerte del tío de Jazz, no tuve tiempo para hablar con sus primos.- Comenzó con tono profesional, lo que hacia que mis primas se rieran de vez en cuando. ¡Que necias!- El caso es que no hable con ellos hasta que viaje a Phoenix, y le comente a Seth, (El primo de Jazz) tu historia y le pregunte si no sabia de alguien de Phoenix que hubiera ido a esa fiesta con esa descripción. – Hice una seña para que continuara, le estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto.- Me dijo que dos chicas de ahí que habían venido tenían esa descripción, pero que solo una podía ser, ya que, como te dije, la otra no fue a la fiesta y es su propia hermana.- termino dejándome exasperado, ya que todo eso ya me lo había dicho.

- Bien, ahora quisiera ir a verla para ver si realmente es. – Le apremie levantándome.

- Seth me dijo que vayamos a las 4 de la tarde a su trabajo, ya que no podemos presentarnos en su nuevo apartamento. -

- Si sabes donde es ¿Por qué no podemos? Digo, no la vamos a raptar ni nada. – Alice se revolvió inquieta en su asiento.- ¿Qué estas ocultando? – Le pregunte advirtiendo su mirada incomoda.

-Emm… No podemos ir a su apartamento por que…-

- ¡Suéltalo chica! – Exclamo Emmett.

- Vive con su novio, Jacob Black. – Dijo rápidamente.

Mierda. Eso no me lo esperaba.

- Demonios Edward, tienes la peor suerte del mundo. – Exclamo Kate llevandose una mano a la frente.

Yo me encontraba en… shock. ¿Novio? Mierda. En serio no me lo esperaba.

- Pero vamos a verla a su trabajo, seguro todo se aclara.- Todos se dispersaron incapaces de hacer alguna broma sobre mi situación.

Me lleve las manos a mi cabello y cerré los ojos. Creo que Dios quería que muera o que cometa un asesinato, por que pensaba matar a su novio si eso me permitiera tenerla a mi lado.

Espere pacientemente a que el estupido y lento reloj diera las cuatro, tratando de distraerme viendo la inútil y aburrida televisión.

Faltando diez minutos para la hora señalada y decidí esperar a Alice en mi carro. Si, estaba demasiado desesperado, no se por que Alice no lo entendía y me hacia esperar.

Finalmente partimos hacia el centro comercial donde la _supuesta_ chica trabajaba, baje apresuradamente al llegar. ¡No había tiempo que perder!

-Tengo que reunirme con Seth a unas cuadras de aquí al rato, vamos a ir a comprar un regalo para su madre… - Sabia que mi hermanita estaba tratando de distraerme de mi ansiedad, pero no funcionaba.

Cuando llegamos al cine donde mi _supuesta _chica vendía entradas, estaba nervioso, me revolvía inquieto y mis manos no dejaban mi cabello en paz.

¿Y si no era?

O peor todavía, ¿Y si era y no quería estar conmigo? Por algo habrá seguido con su novio. Quizá Irina tenía razón, a lo mejor ella ya no quería saber nada de mí.

- Ve Edward. En la casilla dos.-Me alentó Alice.

Camine inseguramente hacia la casilla sin mirar a la chica. ¡Estaba asquerosamente nervioso!

Llegue y mire el horario de funciones que había aun lado, probablemente estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero no sabia como comportarme.

- Buenas tardes. – Dijo una suave voz que me hizo voltear hacia la chica de la casilla, haciendo que mi corazón saltase en mi estomago.- Mi nombre es Ángela Webber ¿que entradas se le ofrece? –

No era ella.

_._

* * *

Lo siento, jajajajaa No podía encontrarla todavía.

¿Alguien pensó que la iba encontrar al fin?

:P

¡Muchas, mil millones de gracias por sus reviews!

El siguiente cap se llamara: **Derrota.**

Y es el penúltimo así que algo **importante** pasara en el!

xoxo


	6. Derrota

Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.

**Angela si es novia de Jacob :)**

* * *

**Derrota**

…

_.__ Vial Láctea… Si tu no estas._

**.**

Decepción

Decepción fría y amarga. Como si tragaras acido y te quemara el estomago. La tristeza y la decepción estaban amenazando con volverme loco.

- No era. – Afirmo Alice al ver mi cara. Me sentía tan decepcionado… Esta chica era prácticamente mi última esperanza. - ¿Estas seguro? Por que no la vuelves a ver, tal vez si es, pero no la recuerdas muy bien. – Enmudeció cuando sus ojos toparon con los míos. Era un insulto que alguien pensara que no iba a reconocer a mi chica.- Puede haber una confusión… voy a hablar con ella. – Antes de que pudiera detenerla ella ya estaba a unos pasos de la casilla.

Me dirigí a mi auto, estaba seguro de que no había ninguna confusión, ella no era mi chica. Yo podría reconocer a mi otra mitad, en un salón abarrotado o en medio de una multitud en un concierto.

A los pocos minutos se me unió mi hermanita con la cabeza baja.

- Disculpa Edward, en verdad pensé que si era. – Musito con pesadumbre. Yo negué con la cabeza, dándole a entender que ella no se tenía la culpa.

Aquí el único culpable era yo, por ser el peor rastreador del mundo. – Tuve una especie de corazonada cuando Seth me hablo de ella. – Si, yo también había tenido una corazonada con la chica Phoenix, pero todo había sido una horrible y decepcionante falsa alarma.

Solté un suspiro. Me estaba deprimiendo.

Alice me tomo de la mano para reconfortarme, pero lamento decir que no lo logro. La realidad me estaba golpeando en ese momento, tan fuerte que no creo que nadie pudiera reconfortarme en este momento.

Miento, mi chica podría.

Acaricie el brazalete que estaba en mi bolsillo en un intento de opacar un poco mi angustia y tampoco funciono.

- Me tengo que reunir aquí con Seth.- Dijo mi hermanita después de unos segundos en silencio. Me pare en seco.- Déjame aquí, luego le digo a Jazz que me lleve, van a traer el convertible de Rose. – Su ofrecimiento era muy tentativo. Mas que una tarde de compras, yo solo quería recostarme en mi cama y revolverme en mi miseria, sumirme en mi depresión, y también recordar mis escasos momentos con mi chica.

Pero no quería dejar a Alice sola.

- Esperare contigo hasta que vengan todos. – Le dije con la voz ronca, por que hasta mi voz se había llevado la chica.

- En serio, si quieres irte… -

- No hay problema Alice, puedo irme a cortar las venas más al rato. – Bromee con humor falso. Ella me miro unos segundos y luego me guío al Starbucks donde iba a reunirse con los chicos.

- Voy a pedir ¿Quieres algo? – Negué con la cabeza sin ganas de hablar todavía.

Me sentía realmente mal, sentía que había fallado en mi búsqueda, sentía que le había fallado a mi chica.

Saque el brazalete de mi inalcanzable amada y lo acaricie. Al menos siempre tendría algo que me recordaría que ella no había sido un sueño. Que en realidad existía.

Tal vez, el destino algún día nos juntara…

Me reí amargamente. Que estupida pequeña esperanza. Tan alejada de la realidad, como la luna lo estaba de la tierra. Estaba más que claro que desde el principio estábamos destinados a no volver a vernos, por fin la realidad me había golpeado, y me había noqueado, dejándome medio muerto en el piso.

No la iba a encontrar, por que ella no era para mí. Enterré mis manos en mi cabello totalmente frustrado y desesperado.

Quizá era un castigo divino por algún pecado atroz que había cometido. Trate de pensar en algo que haya hecho tan horrible para merecer el que me dejaran probar el cielo, para luego arrebatármelo de la peor forma.

Vi el diminuto cuerpo de Alice tomar su asiento a mi lado y sentí su pequeña mano acariciar mi espalda.

- No me gusta verte así. – Me susurro dándome un beso en la frente.- Relájate, la vamos a encontrar, seguiremos buscando. –

- No, se acabo la búsqueda. – Le dije todo lo firme que pude. Ya había tomado mi decisión, si seguía buscándola iba a quedar demasiado lastimado.- No voy a encontrarla, si sigo esto va a ser demasiado autodestructivo para mi. – Sobretodo si, por muy recóndita que sea la probabilidad, la encontrara y ella no me quisiera.

Tenía ese tipo de suerte.

- Te apoyo en lo que sea que decidas, pero piénsalo más. –

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más. Mis dedos jugueteaban con el brazalete y mi mente desvariaba recordando y recordando. Eso era todo lo que tenia de ahora en adelante.

Independientemente si había sido un castigo, el karma o lo que sea, no me arrepentía de haberme encontrado con mi chica, al menos tendría los recuerdos de esa noche. Preferiría eso a no haberla conocido.

- ¡Seth! – El grito de mi hermanita me sobresalto, alce la vista para ver a un chico de unos 17 años, cabello castaño y una sonrisa amigable.

- ¡Alice! Disculpa por llegar tarde. – Le dijo saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

- Edward el es Seth el primo de Jasper, Seth este es mi hermano Edward. – Lo salude con un apretón de manos, sin sonrisa. Yo ya no tenia de esas.

- Siento lo de tu padre. – Supuse que lo más apropiado seria darle el pésame debido, aunque fuera un poco tarde.

El chico soltó un suspiro.- Gracias, fue lo mejor, ya nos lo esperábamos llevaba un tiempo malo. Aun así fue un poco sorpresivo. – Su tono pesaroso fue remplazado por una sonrisa tímida.- ¿Cómo va lo de tu chica? ¿Era Ángela? – Pregunto curioso, no pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor.

- No, no era ella. –

- Oh lo siento, no te preocupes amigo, seguro al encuentras tarde o temprano. – Me dijo optimistamente dándome palmadas en mi brazo.- Las mejores chicas siempre están donde menos las imaginas.- Soltó una carcajada riendo su chiste, yo sonreí falsamente. El no tenia por que enterarse de mi decisión.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – Preguntó mi hermanita desviando la dolorosa conversación.

El chico rodó los ojos.- Leah y su obsesión con los peluches, están en una tienda aquí cerca, no deben tardar. – Después de eso comento a relatarme sobre muchas cosas, que se habían mudado hace poco a un departamento cerca de aquí, que su hermana comenzaba a trabajar en una empresa de no se donde como pasante.

Debía tener mi misma edad por lo que escuchaba.

Aprovechando que había comenzado un debate con Alice sobre que debía regalarle a su madre, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y cerré los ojos. Inmediatamente miles de preguntas comenzaron a invadirme.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿La olvidaría?

Por segunda vez en el día, un grito de Alice me hizo sobresaltarme.

- ¡Mira! Ahí están – Grito, seguramente eran Jasper y su familia, seguí en la misma posición, quería que el dolor de cabeza amainara un poco. Pero al parecer ellos no pensaban lo mismo, por que soltaron unas fuertes risas.- Mira la cara de tu hermana-

- Seguramente querrá matarme, le hice una pequeña broma.- Escuche pasos mas cerca y las risas aumentaron.- No, Bella por favor ¡No me mates! No fui yo -

.

* * *

¡Y Ahí esta! :)

!Solo **Christti **descubrio mi plan! xD no importa ¿Que les parecio?

diganmelo en un review ;)

Próximo cap se llamara: **Constelació****n.**

¿Epilogo? Sinceramente ni lo había pensado, pero en caso de que haya: se aceptan pedidos.

Mil millones de gracias por sus reviews :D

xoxo


	7. Constelacion

**Todo lo que reconozcan, NO es mío.**

* * *

Este Capitulo va dedicado a Daddy's Little Cannibal

"Algunas personas escuchan su propia voz interior con toda claridad y actúan de acuerdo a esa voz. Esta clase de gente... enloquece o se convierte en leyenda"

Claramente, Ella era y seguirá siendo una leyenda.

Que en paz descanse.

* * *

**Constelación**

…

_Vía Láctea, si tu no estas…_

_Y se que te vuelvo a encontrar_

…

Por segunda vez en el día, un grito de Alice me hizo sobresaltarme.

- ¡Mira! Ahí están – Grito, seguramente eran Jasper y su familia, seguí en la misma posición, quería que el dolor de cabeza amainara un poco. Pero al parecer ellos no pensaban lo mismo, por que soltaron unas fuertes risas.- Mira la cara de tu hermana-

- Seguramente querrá matarme, le hice una pequeña broma.- Escuche pasos mas cerca y las risas aumentaron.- No, Bella por favor ¡No me mates! No fui yo –

…

Se escucho un forcejeo y yo luche más por ignorarlo.

- Exageras, ¡Si te encanta caminar descalza! – Ignóralos Edward, concéntrate en que tu cabeza no estalle. Que demasiado sirve como para que se eche a perder.

Alguien se sentó en la silla a lado de la mía.

- ¿Te pasa algo Edward? – Me pregunto suavemente Jasper, pero sin embargo lo suficiente alto para que lo escucharan los demás, sentí la mirada de todos fijas en mi cabello.

Decidí que era el momento de presentarme.

Levante mi cara y la dirigí a mi cuñado, me miraba con preocupación. Baje mis manos a la mesa y escuche un grito amortiguado seguido del ruido de algo que se estrella contra el suelo.

Estaba como en un estado de aturdimiento, lentamente dirigí mi mirada a las bolsas que habían caído al suelo, y luego a la dueña de estas.

Sentí como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones y el mundo se desdibujaba.

Mis ojos conectaron con unos hermosos y fantásticos ojos chocolate.

¿Me había vuelto loco?

Sentí como una descarga eléctrica me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Veía todo con colores extraños, era como si el tiempo estuviera parado y la gravedad estuviera mal.

Me pare de forma automática de mi silla demasiado sorprendido. La sorpresa en nuestras caras era cómica. Yo, literalmente, tenía la boca abierta.

¿Estaría alucinando?

- Oh Dios mío. – Escuche la exclamación de Alice, que había entendido la situación, al razonar nuestras miradas de amor y sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

Era mi chica, mi chica. ¡Al fin la tenia frente a mi!

- Tu. – Susurro ella, pude ver que sus hermanos la miraban atonitos y en el caso de Seth con el ceño levemente fruncido. Pero no importaba, solo importaba la mirada de amor incondicional en sus ojos… y en los míos.

No tenia palabras, no tenia voz, se había ido junto con la firmeza del piso y el sentido de las voces que no fueran nuestras. Estaba en un punto de éxtasis.

- ¡Era ella! – Ahora Seth también había entendido.

Camine hacia a ella lentamente, con temor de que si fuera un espejismo, ocasionado por mi delirio de querer encontrarla, apenas estuviera cerca (tan cerca que pudiera saborear su labios y tomarla de la cintura) se desvanecería y me dejaría solo, perdido y con la poca cordura que albergaba mi cerebro, reducida a polvo.

Cuando mis manos rozaron levemente su rostro, supe que no era un engaño.

- Eres tú, eres tú. – Asegure una vez tuve su preciosos y delicado rostro entre mis manos.- Eres tu, al fin. – No era una ilusión, ni un juego macabro de mi demencia, en verdad era ella.

Mi piel hormigueaba cuando la tocaba, y tenía ese rubor en las mejillas. Era ella. Cerro los ojos y apoyo su frente contra la mía.

- Me llamo Bella Swam.- Susurro y su aliento mando miles de descargas en todo mi cuerpo, creo que todos podían escuchar el sonido de mi corazón.

- Y yo soy Edward Cullen.- Le conteste inclinándome hacia ella.- Un placer conocerte. – Sonrío divinamente y el sol se hizo más brillante.

Nuestros labios se rozaron, haciendo que ambos nos estremeciéramos de placer.

¿Cuanto había deseado hacer esto desde hace semanas? ¿Cómo había podido siquiera respirar sin esto?

Sus labios eran suaves y deliciosos, como la recordada. Profundice el beso y si antes tenia una leve idea de lo que ocurría alrededor de nosotros, ahora estaba completamente en blanco.

Sentí sus mejillas empaparse de lagrimas. La tome por la cintura y la apreté mas junto a mi. Nos separamos cuando ya casi no podía mantenerme en pie por la falta de aire. Sonreí generosamente inmensamente feliz.

Me sentía completo.

- Te amo. Te extrañe tanto, pensé que no volvería a verte. – Ella sollozaba con sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y la cabeza escondida en mi pecho.

- Yo también te amo Bella. – Se sentía tan bien el tener un nombre para ella. Alce su perfecta cara suavemente para que me mirara. - _Si no te importa, preferiría que no ocultaras tu cara. He vivido sin ella tanto como podía soportar_. – Ella sonrío y nuestros labios volvieron a acariciarse.

Después de un par de besos más. Alice decidió que nuestro tiempo de respeto había terminado.

- En serio, los dejaría mas tiempo, pero muero de curiosidad. – Dijo invitando a sentarnos. Arrastre a bella hasta una silla haciéndola que se siente en mi regazo. No me sentía con fuerzas como para dejar que este aunque sea unos centímetros lejos de mi.

- Bien. Creo que debo una explicación. – Dijo tímidamente mi amor. Tenía la voz más hermosa del mundo.

- En realidad muchas. – Dijo Seth, que aunque no se veía molesto por la situación si estaba un poco serio.- Se supone que tu dormiste en casa de Jessica. -

- Bastantes, yo no se que pasa ¿De donde lo _conoces_? – Pregunto la otra chica, que tenia un lobo de peluche agarrado.

En realidad a mi no me importaba ya su explicación, me conformaba con que ella estuviera a mi lado y ya nunca se fuera. Con eso me bastaba para ser feliz el resto de mi vida.

Acerque su delgado cuerpo más al mío, y respire su delicioso aroma. No podía apartar la mirada de su rostro. Era gloriosamente bella.

Alice contó una versión corta de _nuestra historia. _

- ¿Y no le dejaste una nota o algo? – Pregunto su hermana sorprendida. Bella me miro avergonzada.

- Te amo. – Fue mi única respuesta a su mirada, ella sonrío enamorada. Y yo sentí que mi corazón no podía latir más fuerte.

- Empecemos por el principio. – Dijo Seth que ahora se encontraba un poco mas relajado, aunque veía un poco molesto a mi bella.- Se supone que estabas en casa de Jessica ese día… -

Bella se sonrojo y tomo aire.

Contó que iba a quedarse en casa de su amiga Jessica a dormir, pero esta chica decidió que quería ir a la fiesta, por lo que la acompaño. Ni modo que se quede sola en la casa.

- Después de que… pasó eso.- Dijo ruborizándose y mirando a su hermanito azorada. - Me dormí, luego el sonido de mi celular me despertó, y me avisaron que papa había fallecido y que me estaban yendo a recoger. Como entenderán tenía que irme rápido, pues se supone que estaba en casa de Jess. – Me miro como pidiendo disculpas.- Lo siento tanto Edward, pero intente despertarte por todos los medios, no tenia como dejarte una nota, y no encontré tu celular por ningún lado, luego de que paso todo regrese a la casa, pero ya te habías ido. – Termino y escondió su cara entre sus cabellos.

- No te culpo, en verdad tengo el sueño pesado. – Le dije atrayendo su cabeza a mi pecho. Mire a sus hermanos: Leah me sonrío ampliamente y Seth que negaba con la cabeza y dijo.

- De saber que había ido, esto se hubiera resuelto desde el principio. – Y soltó unas cuantas carcajadas.- Ustedes si que se complican la vida. -

- Eso lo explica todo. – Suspiro Jasper sonriendo al igual que mi hermana. – Como de irónica es la vida ¿No? –

Los hermanos de Bella y Alice y Jazz decidieron seguir buscando el regalo, pero bella y yo decidimos ir a mi casa. Quería presentársela a mis primas y a Emmett.

- Tienes una casa muy bonita. – Dijo mi chica cuando le abrí la puerta de mi auto. La bese en la mejilla para luego pasarle un brazo por la cintura. No podía dejar de abrazarla, se sentía tan bien.

Apenas cruzamos la entrada se escucharon unos chillidos.

- La encontraste, la encontraste. – Y nos encontramos rodeados de mis tres primas brincando y riendo, dándonos palmadas como si hubiéramos ganado una maratón.

- ¿Bella? ¡Tú eras la chica! – El grito de Rosalie fue tan estridente que paro los intensos chillidos de mis primas.

- Dime que no eres como un Hugh Hefner joven.* – Me pregunto bella en un susurro, viendo a mis las chicas y Rosalie en bikini.

- No, NO – Negué rápidamente.- Son mis primas. – Ella es Tania, Irina y Kate.- Le informe señalándolas. Emmett aparecio por una puerta mientras guiaba a bella hacías la sala.

- ¿Es ella? – Pregunte Emmett. Yo asentí, sonriendo estaba demasiado feliz. Mi hermano se volvió hacia bella dándole la mano.- Es un placer conocer a la mujer que le ha dado el mejor sexo a mi hermanito. – Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse intensamente.

- Wow, gracias, ya sabes… hice lo que pude. – Contesto Bella con las mejillas ruborizadas.- Me llamo Bella, por cierto. –

- Y yo soy Emmet. –

Rosalie decidió que debían dejarnos solos y marcharon hacia la playa. Al fin.

Dirigí a Bella hacia mi habitación. Teníamos que hablar mucho tiempo, tenía que reponer todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados.

Conocernos.

Ella me contó que Seth y Leah eran sus medios hermanos, que su papa (Que en paz descanse.) se había divorciado de su mama (Que vivía en Phoenix también) cuando ella tenía dos años, que tenia 23 años al igual que yo y que iba a comenzar a trabajar de maestra de literatura en una escuela cercana a mi casa.

Que le gustaba la nieve de uva y que su color favorita era el verde, que no le gustaba la lluvia, que su grupo favorito era _The Beatles_ y que ella no creía en el mito de que Paúl Mcartney esta muerto.

Cuando dejamos de hablar de nosotros, nos miramos intensamente a los ojos.

- Así que… - Comenzó bella mirándome coquetamente. Sentí mi corazón palpitar furiosamente.- Te di el mejor sexo de tu vida. – reí mientras ella me empujaba lentamente sobre mi cama.

- Eres lo mejor de todo en mi vida. – Le dije antes de que sus labios reclamaran los míos, y mi cerebro se desconectara incapaz de pensar con claridad. - Te amo. –

Ella me sonrío y contesto con la mirada cargada de amor.

- Es extraño, pero yo igual te amo. –

Solté una carcajada mientras desabrochaba su blusa.

Al fin todo estaba en orden.

._

* * *

Fin.

*Hugh Hefner es el dueño de Play boy. Y tiene muchas novias, todas viviendo en su casa.

El epilogo no se cuando lo subire ya que no he tenido tiempo de pensarlo. Pero hoy tratare de discutirlo con la almohada o el insomnio lo que se presente hoy.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic :) muchas gracias por todos los reviews (Ya mero llegamos a los 100) las Alertas y los favoritos. En serio, esos pequeños clicks, para mi fueron muy importantes :)

Pasense por mis one-Shots y mis fic "The Sharpest lives" En los siguientes dias pienso subir un nuevo one- shot

Besoos y nos leemos, que tengo muchas ideas para escribir.

xoxo


	8. Epilogo

Todo lo que reconozcan, No es mío.

* * *

**Estrella'Black ha traducido un elogio escrito por la hermana de Daddy`s Little Cannibal y otro escrito por**** Bronzehairedgirl620, **

**Este es la dirección (Quítenle espacios.)****:** h t tp:/ / w w w.f an fic ti on. Ne t/s/5 050 49 4/ 3/

Es muy lindo :)

QEPD: Daddy's Little Cannibal

* * *

**Epilogo.**

_.._

_Dos años __después…_

El sol iluminaba el amplio jardín de mi casa, haciendo que la piscina destellara de manera dichosa e hiciera más placentero el estar bajo la sombra de los amplios toldos que adornaban haciendo ver todo más elegante y hermoso.

Mis familiares y amigos más cercanos (Míos y de Bella.) estaban regados por los dos cobertizos, riendo y conversando, rodeados de decenas de flores de olores y colores hermosos.

Todo era hermoso este día.

- ¿Estas seguro Edward? Todavía puedo ayudarte a huir por una ventana. – Bromeo mi hermano mayor, palmeándome la espalda. Jasper lo empujo levemente con un hombro y el se carcajeo. Ambos vestían formalmente.

- No hagas que dejen plantada a mi prima. – Le regaño, sonriéndome. LE devolvió la sonrisa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Estaba más que claro que NUNCA dejaría plantado a Bella en ningún lado. Y menos hoy.

El día de nuestra boda.

Había deseado este día desde la primera vez que la mire a los ojos, desde la primera vez que su hermosa voz había acariciado mis oídos, desde la primera caricia, desde el primer momento, desde el primer beso.

Mire a mis padres que me miraban con los ojos brillantes de felicidad y orgullo y a la familia de Bella, que se encontraban radiantes. Todo era absoluto felicidad. O al menos para mi lo era. No lograba quitarme la enorme sonrisa que se había plantado en mi cara desde el inicio del día.

Una canción interpretada en piano comenzó a resonar por mi jardín.

Sentí que mi sonrisa crecía tanto que mis mejillas me dolían, finalmente después de tantas horas vería a Bella. Y Finalmente seria mi esposa.

Emmett y Jasper tomaron sus lugares, a un lado del altar, y todos tomaron asiento en las blancas sillas.

El ministro religioso me miro, sonriendo gentilmente, yo simplemente estaba casi saltando de la emoción y la expectativa.

- Cálmate o harás un hoyo en el piso. – Dijo mi prima que se encontraba en primera fila y al igual que todos, tenía una sonrisa en la cara.- Aparte se supone que estas de espaldas. – Me reí levemente, pero no me voltee. Necesitaba ver a Bella, desde el primer momento en que sus perfectos pies caminaran hacia mí.

Leah, Alice y Rosalie caminaron lentamente por el pasillo formado por las sillas, ataviadas con unos ligeros vestidos amarillos y sus cabellos sueltos. Se veían muy bonitas.

Se posicionaron a un lado del altar y pude ver la sonrisa brillante de mi hermanita.

La marcha nupcial comenzó.

Mi corazón se acelero y no pude evitar reírme nerviosamente, lo que hizo que unos cuantos voltearan a verme, y Emmett se burlara de mí disimuladamente.

Tan disimuladamente, que solo la mitad de las personas se dio cuenta.

Le dirigí una mirada exasperada, y cuando regrese mi vista al frente…

Vi un Ángel.

Bella. Mi hermosa Bella. Mi amor Bella.

Su cabello marrón se encontraba recogido por adelante y por atrás caía en rizos entremezclados con pequeñas flores amarillas. Su vestido de un inmaculado blanco le quedaba perfecto, abrazaba sus deliciosas curvas y la hacia ver delicada, mas de lo que ya se veía antes.

Pero lo mejor de todo era la expresión de inmensa felicidad y amor en su rostro, y todavía mas asombroso (Y al pensar en eso mi corazón volvió a palpitar furiosamente.) es que me miraba a mi.

Todo el amor en su mirada era para mí.

Cuando logre prestar atención a lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, note que todos estaban parados. Seth quien venia para entregarme a mi bella, me veía feliz.

Ella se sonrojo al verme y el mundo enmudeció para mí. Solo ella captaba mi atención.

Llego a mi lado junto al altar, Seth me entrego su mano, asumiendo el rol del padre. Quise mirarlo y sonreirle pero no podia apartar la vista de Bella, estaba hipnotizado por su absoluta belleza.

Sonreí como sabia que a ella le gustaba y bese una de sus manos. La que sabia que iba a poseer el anillo de matrimonio, y la que albergaba la pulsera de su padre, que yo le habia devuelto ya hace tiempo.

Las palabras del sacerdote fluian mientras la ceremonia avanzaba, podía escuchar los sollozos de ambas madres y de algunas otras mujeres que se encontraban sentadas a nuestras espaldas, incluso los de Alice. Que estaba más sentimental que nunca. Ya me la imaginaba en su propia boda.

- Acepto.- Una sensación de aleteos me recorrió, del estomago hasta la punta de los pies, al escuchar y también al pronunciar esas palabras.

La ceremonia era perfecta, aunque lo hubiera sido igual en cualquier situación. Solo con que bella estuviera (Como novia claro esta.)

- Los declaro marido y mujer. – Los ojos de Bella estaban anegados en lagrimas.- Puede besar a la novia. – Tome su delicada y preciosa cara entre mis manos y la bese suavemente, transmitiendole todo el amor que sentia hacia ella. Senti sus lagrimas mojar mi rostro, y sin romper el beso las limpie con mis dedos.

- Dios, Edward. Esperen hasta la Luna de miel. - Exclamo Emmet, haciendo reir a los invitados.- !Que escandalo! Hay un sacerdote presente. - Escuche mas risas, pero lo ignore separandome de Bella solo para tomar aire y volver a besarla. No podia dejar de besarla en este momento.- !Bendito el cielo! Si quieren niños, haganlos en privado. - Senti a mi esposa ruborizarse ante el ultimo comentario.

Sonrei por el pensamiento de pequeñas Bellas jugando alrededor de mi.

Emmet podía hacer todos los comentarios pervertidos que quiera.

Yo no le haría caso, tenía lo mejor de mi vida en mis brazos.

Ella era perfecta, y lo mas importante mía.

Mía y solo mía.

* * *

El fin, ahora si.

Mil gracias por todo. :)

Besoos


End file.
